Aquitainus Invidia
Aquitainus Invidia is the High Lady of Aquitaine, and wife of Aquitainus Attis. Invidia serves in several roles through the course of the series, ranging from tentative ally to major antagonist. Invidia is brilliant, cunning, and a powerful furycrafter. Invidia is involved in many major events throughout the series, often picking whichever side fits her schemes at the time. Appearance Invidia is tall and strikingly beautiful, with black hair, ivory skin, and grey eyes. As a High Lady Invidia frequently Biography Invidia appears in all six books of the Codex Alera series. Early Life Invidia was born into the top ranks of the Aleran citizenry. Her mother died when she was young, leaving her to be raised by her father, who largely ignored her in favor of her brothers. She attended the Academy at the same time as Septimus, Attis, and Raucus. After Septimus's victory in the Battle of Seven Hills, a marriage was arranged between him and Invidia. However, Septimus rejected the proposal because of her cold, scheming personality. Invidia was furious at the rejection and decided to take revenge. She played a key role in the conspiracy that killed Septimus by suggesting to Kalarus and Rhodes that they could assasinate Septimus during a battle so as to throw off suspicion. Invidia eventually married Attis and became the major instigator behind his plots to usurp the throne. ''Furies of Calderon'' Invidia was present at Fidelias’ exposure of Calix under the watercrafted guise of a slave girl. She begins her affair with Fidelias immediately following, before he leaves for the Calderon Valley. After his return from the Valley and the failed assault, she reveals Attis’ affair with Caria to Fidelias, showing that there was more than one knife at Gaius Sextus’ back. Academ's Fury In the second book, Lady Aquitaine proves to be an incredibly powerful fury-crafter. The First Lord's palace comes under attack by the Vord, and Lady Aquitaine decides to provide aid in an attempt to prevent a rival from gaining political advantage. In combat, she displays remarkable skill with earth, fire, and air crafting. Personality Invidia is cold and aloof, very rarely feeling any sort of passion. She is as treacherous as she is beautiful, and derives her chief enjoyment from plotting against someone. She is also incredibly self-centered to the extent that she was willing to let millions of Alerans die at the hands of the Vord if it meant she would live. Furycrafting As a high Lady Invidia has demonstrated immense ability in nearly every facet of furycrafting, though she shows a preference towards Fire, Water, and Windcrafting. Earthcrafting Invidia uses her earthcrafting primarily to bolster her strength in combat. Firecrafting Invidia has demonstrated incredible control over her firecrafting, able to craft great swaths of flame to engulf enemies. During Academ's Fury Invidia created a small compact ball of flame that she could send into small spaces like rooms and hallways, bouncing the ball off of the walls to kill anyone in the vicinity. Invidia is able to coat her sword in flames, cauterizing any wound she creates in an opponent. Metalcrafting Invidia is a strong swordfighter, and uses her metalcrafting to bolster her prowess with a blade. Watercrafting Invidia uses her powerful watercrafting frequently and to great effect. On several occasions Invidia has changed her appearance to hide in plain sight, taking on the mantle of slaves and watercrafting healers, among other disguises. Invidia is an advanced healer, working in legions healing soldiers and using her abilities to mend the wounds of her allies. Windcrafting Invidia uses her windcrafting often to fly through the skies, and has enough power to fly several others in her windstream. Woodcrafting Invidia has not demonstrated many uses of woodcrafting, though as a High Lady it is likely she is quite powerful. Category:Characters Category:High Lords and Ladies